Don't Forget Me
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Hatori accidently erased Tohru's memories of the Soumas. Will Tohru ever be able to remember the people who have given her so much? (TxK mostly)
1. Tohru's Fall

Don't Forget Me

Chapter One: Tohru's Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Please do not copy or steal this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: So yes, I just finished watching Fruits Basket and was very unhappy with the ending. I wanted more closure. Grrrr. So I'm forced to write a fanfic (not that I mind) tying up the loose ends in my own manner.

Tohru's Fall

"Sissy! Look at this!" Kisa smiled with glee from the top of the slide in the park.

"I'm watching!" Tohru waved from the park bench.

It was Sunday and Tohru had invited Kisa and Hiro to go to the park with her. Having overheard the invitation Momiji had asked to come along. Yuki too had decided to come. Momiji and Yuki sat on the bench with Tohru while Hiro stood by the ladder of the slide watching Kisa. The park had been completely empty since they had arrived so it was nice a quiet.

Kisa sat down on the slide and pushed herself down the slope. "Whee!" She laughed as she came down.

Yuki smiled until he spotted a boy walking by the slide. He gasped and jumped to his feet. "Kisa! Look out!" He shouted.

The other four immediately saw what Yuki had and gasped. Kisa tried to stop herself by dragging her feet on the slide, but it was too late. She slammed right into the boy. In a puff of smoke Kisa changed into her tiger form. Hiro followed up by running up to the boy who was now sitting on the ground starring with shock at the tiger cub before him. Hiro grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, come over here I want to show you something!" He lied pulling the boy away.

"A…a tiger," The boy stuttered. "That girl turned into a tiger."

"Oh no!" Momiji looked up at Yuki. "What should we do!?"

Yuki ran over to Kisa and scooped her and her clothes up into his arms. "I'm going to get Hatori. Unfortunately he'll need to erase the boy's memories. You two help Hiro keep that boy here," Yuki said, his voice filled with stress.

"Right," Momiji and Tohru nodded. With that Yuki ran off with Kisa still in his arms.

"How are we supposed to keep him here Tohru?" Momiji wondered.

"I'm not really sure Momiji," Tohru said with a sweatdrop gracing her head. "I just know if we don't we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Hurry up you two. I'm not about to handle this all by myself!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh right!" Tohru yelped and hurried over to the two boys.

"I know I saw it!" The boy said crossly. "That girl changed into a tiger!"

"Um…" Tohru stuttered. "Hey look, don't those swings look fun? Why don't I push you on them?"

"No. I want my mom! Who are you anyways!?"

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you." Tohru smiled warmly. "Oh! And these are my friends Hiro and Momiji."

"It's nice to meet you!" Momiji smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Hiro shrugged.

"Please won't you stay and play a little longer?" Momiji pleaded. "You can talk to your mom later right?"

"Well…I…guess," The boy said, obviously a bit more comfortable after being introduced. "I'm Shin."

"All right Shin!" Tohru took the boys hand and they walked over to the swings.

Thankfully Yuki and Kisa, no longer in zodiac form, returned with Hatori not long after.

"Shin, why don't you come over here for a minute?" Tohru led the boy over to Hatori. "These are a few more of my friends, Hatori, Yuki and Kisa."

"That…that's her! She turned into a tiger!" The boy shivered and pointed at Kisa.

Kisa looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Hey, don't let this brat get you upset!" Hiro said sternly and walked over next to Kisa. "It was an accident."

"Yes, but a very large one." Hatori sighed and got down on one knee in front of Shin. He reached out and placed his hand over his face. The boy instantly calmed. Hatori quickly went to work.

Then the boy began shiver and cry. "Mommy!" He gasped. He suddenly shot out his hand and grabbed Tohru's arm.

"No!" Hatori and Yuki gasped. But it was too late, the boy and Tohru both collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki ran over and tried to wake her.

"Yuki wait!" Hatori ordered.

"Hari! What happened?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"Tohru…she had physical contact with the boy when I erased his memories of us…"

"That doesn't mean that Sissy…" Kisa began.

"I'm afraid that it probably does. All of Tohru's memories of the Souma family might be gone."

"Hari, reverse it! Bring her memories back!" Momiji cried frantically.

"I can't. There's…not way to reverse it," Hatori said, his voice full of sorrow and regret.

"No…this…this isn't fair! Tohru didn't do anything!" Momiji cried.

Kisa was now hugging Tohru's sleeping form, crying loudly.

Yuki just starred at Tohru, still in shock. 'This can't be happening.'

"We need to bring Tohru back the Shigure's and have someone she'll remember with her." Hatori stood up slowly. He took was very upset over the matter but he needed to stay composed, at least for now. "Yuki, you know her two friends. Please go find them. I'll take Tohru back to the house."

"Oh…right." Yuki nodded and finally stood up. He somberly walked away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Hatori then picked up Tohru carefully. "Momiji, Kisa, stay with the boy and make sure he's all right," He said and walked away. As he did he finally let his tears fall freely.

Author's Notes: Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope I didn't rush things too much. If I did tell me!!! I'll make sure to be more careful. Please review and look out for chapter two soon!


	2. Kyo's Return

Don't Forget Me

Chapter Two: Kyo's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Please do not copy or steal this fanfic.

Author's Notes: Hm, not much to say, except that I'm like speed writing this story so far because I'm really liking the idea.

Kyo's Return

"So she has amnesia?" Uo glared at Yuki.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Yuki hung his head.

"It's only partial amnesia of course. She's bound to remember you two. Most likely she will have forgotten the last couple of years," Hatori explained.

"I still don't understand. How did this happen to poor Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Oh…it's my fault." Kisa said. "We were playing…at the park. I climbed to high on a tree and I was too scared to come down by myself so Sissy came up to help me, but she fell and hit her head." She sniffled. 'It really is my fault though.' She thought sadly.

"It's all right Kisa." Hatori place a hand on the girls shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Why don't you and Momiji and Hiro go home? You need to rest and it would be best if Tohru isn't overwhelmed by too many new people at once."

"All right, but I'm coming to visit tomorrow!" Momiji said as she led Kisa out of the room.

Not soon after the two left Tohru began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up into a sitting position of her bed. "Where…where am I!?" She gasped and immediately spotted Hana and Uo.

"Tohru, it's all right," Uo said trying to calm her.

"But Uo…what is this place?"

"Tohru…you've had an accident." Hana explained. "You hit your head and you have amnesia."

"Amnesia? But I haven't forgotten anything…have I? I mean I remember you two." Then Tohru noticed the other two in the room. Her eyes rested on Yuki who looked back at her sadly. "Wait, why is Yuki Sohma here?!" She gasped in shock.

"See that's just it Tohru." Uo sighed. "For the past couple years you've been living here in this house with the Prince here and his cousins."

"I…I have?" Tohru blushed at the thought.

"Yes Miss Honda, that's true. You and I are actually good friends now, but seeing as you are in this condition I'm…I'm not sure you will be very comfortable here," Yuki practically forced the words out of his mouth. He didn't want Tohru to feel uncomfortable at all.

"But…I…the renovations," she muttered.

"To your grandfather's house?" Yuki said. "They've been finished for quite sometime. I'm…sure they'd be glad to take you back home."

"Oh…I see," Tohru nodded. "Well, I'll just be on my way then!" She said, her usual smile appearing once more on her face. "Can I leave my things here for now? Right now I just want to go home an rest if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," Yuki agreed.

"Come Tohru, we'll walk you home," Hana helped Tohru to her feet.

"Yeah," Uo agreed. The three of them walked to the door leaving Yuki and Hatori alone in silence.

'This isn't right,' Uo thought, almost angrily.

'The electric waves around this are most certainly uneasy,' Hana thought with a slight grimace. 'But if it is what Tohru wants…'

They walked together in silence for a few moments until Tohru began to speak. "This…this isn't right!" She managed to say, her tears dripping to the ground.

"What?" Uo looked at her in shock.

"Tohru?" Hana placed her hands on Tohru's shoulders.

"I…" Was all Tohru said before quickly spinning around and sprinting back towards Shigure's house. She ran directly back into the room they had just left where Yuki and Hatori still stood.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki looked at her in shock.

"I…I know this sounds weird, but please you need to let me stay. I just know that I have to be here, and not with my grandpa! I can't explain, but leaving here…it just feels wrong."

"Interesting…" Hatori muttered under his breath.

"Of course you can stay, as long as that's what you want," Yuki nodded.

"Well if that's the case," Uo said as she and Hana joined Tohru. "I'm staying here for a while. I live alone so no one will miss me at home, and I'm sure having a familiar face will do you good."

"Oh, thank you Uo!" Tohru smiled.

"Um…I'll just have to ask Shigure…" Yuki sweatdropped. 'This will be difficult.' He thought.

About had week had passed since the accident and Yuki and Shigure had so far successfully kept their transformations a secret from the girls. Tohru had resumed her duties around the house; she felt it was only right for letting both her and Uo stay.

One this particular day she was returning home from the store, a bag of groceries in her hands. As she neared the house she spotted an unfamiliar boy ahead of her on the path. Not paying attention to where she was going she tripped on a branch laying on the path and fell to the ground.

The boy ahead of her spun around. "Hey!" He shouted and ran to her.

"Ow…" Tohru moaned in pain. She looked up at the boy. She noticed he had the oddest shade of orange for his hair color and his eyes were a strange magenta color. "Were you going to Shigure's house?" She wondered

"Well of course I was you idiot!" He snapped at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped and picked up her things and stood up.

"Tohru, you really are an idiot sometimes…." He sighed.

Tohru gasped and starred at the boy. "Oh…so you know me," She said in a rather depressed manner.

"Of course I do! I mean I know I left but it was only a month!"

"I'm…I'm sorry!!!" Tohru cried and ran back to Shigure's house.

She continued to go straight up to her bedroom, running right past Yuki, Shigure and Uo at the table.

"What the hell is going on with her!?" Kyo's voice exploded as he entered the house.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki muttered.

Author's Notes: Yeah and now for notes to the reviewers!!!!

**Nightfall2525: Don't fret, things will get better. I promise!**

**GirlWaterShaman: Hana should play a part in helping later I think.**

**Craze: Hm…that would have been interesting, but alas, it is too late.**

**CrissyKitty: Sorry, I'm a KyoTohru fangirl through and through.**

**Daine-Wildmage: Glad you like it. Hiro was…around…lol**

**I-Am-Miroku's-Daughter: Noooo no stalking XP**


	3. Kisa's Regret

Don't Forget Me

Chapter Three: Kisa's Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Please do not copy or steal this fanfic.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Well it seems everyone is excited for Kyo's reaction to Tohru's condition. And have no fear for now you shall know! Also, for those wondering what other pairings shall be within this fanfic besides TohruKyo, there will be some ShigureMii, KisaHaru, YukiMatoko (yes, fear me D) and maybe some others if I feel like it.

Kisa's Regret

Tohru lay on her stomach on her bed, crying into her pillow. 'I…I feel so empty.' She thought sadly.

"What did you do to Tohru you idiot!?" Uo shouted and jumped to her feet. She immediately ran up the stairs to go to Tohru's room.

"I didn't do anything Yankee, and what the hell are you doing here!? Kyo shouted to her as she left.

"She's living here at the moment." Shigure stated calmly.

"And why is she doing that?" Kyo slumped down into a sitting position.

"Well, while you were visiting Kazuma for the month, Tohru has accidentally had her memories of us erased." Shigure replied.

"She what!?" Kyo exploded once more. "How does someone 'accidentally' have their memories erased?!"

"About a week ago a Tohru and Yuki went with Kisa, Momiji and Hiro to the park," Shigure began. "Kisa bumped into a boy at the park and transformed so Hatori came to erase the boys memories. Unfortunately Tohru was close enough for the boy to grab her at the last minute and both of their memories were erased."

"And there's no way to reverse it?" Kyo wondered.

"None," Yuki shook his head sadly.

"Damn…this is just stupid," Kyo said bitterly and stood up once more. He made his way for the steps leading upstairs. He slowly approached Tohru's room and heard Uo trying to calm her down. Tohru didn't sound like she was going to stop crying any time soon and Kyo wasn't feeling all that patient at the moment so he barged into the room.

"What do you think you're doing idiot!" Uo scolded.

"I need to talk to Tohru," Kyo grunted in reply.

"I don't think so. You've upset her enough for one day!"

"Dammit, I just want to talk! I'm not going to upset her!"

Tohru reached out and grabbed Uo's sleeve. "Uo, it's not his fault. I'll be all right," she choked through her tears.

"Toh…ru…" Uo looked down at her friends face with a worried expression.

"I promise Uo, I'll be fine."

"Fine," Uo sighed in defeat and turned back to Kyo. "But I swear if anything happens I'm going to kill you Kyo," she said sternly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I…" Kyo started. It was another apology to Tohru. He was always apologizing to her, and yet they never came out easy. He hated hurting Tohru in anyway, but he always seemed to do just that. And despite that Tohru stayed by his side. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I…didn't know you're memories were erased," he managed to say after sitting next to Tohru on her bed.

"Erased?" Tohru blinked at him, making a few more tears drip down her cheeks. "You mean the amnesia?"

"Er…yeah, that's what I meant," Kyo nodded. 'I guess they didn't explain about the curse then,' he thought.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you," Tohru said, starting to cry harder.

"Hey! No crying or else that Yankee will come in here and kill me!" Kyo growled.

"Oh! Right," Tohru tried to stop her crying, but the tears kept falling.

Kyo took the sleeve of his aqua sweatshirt and lifted it to Tohru's face. He whipped away her tears and looked at her sadly. "Please don't cry Tohru. I'll still be your friend even if you don't remember."

"K…Kyo," Tohru stuttered and starred up at him. "Thank you." She blushed and managed to smile a bit. "I'll do my best."

"Well…All right," Kyo blushed and looked away. "Are you all done crying then?"

"I think so," Tohru nodded. She slid off the bed and stood up. I should go start dinner now," she said and grabbed the grocery bag she had brought home.

"Do…you need help?" Kyo offered with an awkward voice.

"Sure." Tohru smiled.

"Tohru?" Shigure called into the kitchen the next day. Sure enough there was Tohru cooking away.

"Hm?" Tohru said and looked over her shoulder at Shigure.

"You have a few visitors," he replied.

"Visitors for me?" Tohru blinked putting a cutting knife down on the counter.

"Yes, they're relatives of Yuki, Kyo and myself. They were friends of yours as well before the accident. They wanted to see how you were."

"Oh," Tohru looked sad for a moment, but cheered up in a matter of seconds. "All right!" Tohru smiled and followed Shigure into the main room.

She saw sitting at the table three young children; two boys and a girl. "Um…hello," she said quietly and sat down with them.

"Tohru, this is Kisa, and Hiro," Shigure introduced the girl, who was looking the saddest of them all, and the boy who seemed rather indifferent. "They're both in their final year of middle school now."

"Hi Tohru!" The other boy piped up. "I'm Momiji! I'm a year younger than you!" He said as happily as he could.

"Hello everyone," Tohru nodded at them.

"Sis…Sissy?" Kisa squirmed in her seat.

"Uh…yes?" Tohru hoped she was referring to her. 'She's so cute!' Tohru thought absently.

"Are you feeling better?" Kisa asked meekly.

"Yes, I feel fine!" Tohru smiled at the girl. She then noticed that the girl looked like she was about to cry. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kisa got to her feet. "I'm so sorry!" Kisa cried, her tears finally falling freely. "This is all my fault!" She shouted and ran out of the house.

"Kisa!" Hiro and Momiji jumped up trying to follow her. When they got outside Kisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Great," Shigure sighed. "Yuki! Kyo!" He shouted.

A few minutes later Yuki and Kyo entered the main room. "What do you want?" Kyo asked rudely.

"It's Kisa!" Momiji cried. "She ran off!"

"And I doubt she's going to head home either," Shigure shook his head.

"What happened?" Yuki wondered.

"She got upset because 'Sissy' doesn't remember and she thinks it her fault," Hiro replied, sending a pang of guilt to Tohru.

"All right," Yuki nodded. "We'll start searching for her." With that said the two boys left the house with Momiji and Hiro following.

'Poor Kisa…" Tohru thought and sighed at the feeling of utter helplessness rising within her.

Author's Notes: W00t! new reviewer notes!

**I-Am-Miroku's-Daughter: Thankies Mayu!!! :hug:**

**Da-Chan: Thanks! I hope you liked Kyo's reaction**

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Maybeeeeee. XD**

**Darkness Sweetheart2000: Glad you like it and I hope you liked his reaction!**

**ppiglette: That was exactly my problem! So that's one of the reasons I made this fic!**

**Sand Panda: May I say Wow? Wow. I really like getting comments like these and I don't get them often. I hope I improved in this chapter. I'm trying to at the very least. I know my details are often lacking, but I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story as well!**

**AiTenshiKosmos: whistles 'It's A Small World' Glad you liked it, and I can't wait for more of your fic!**


	4. Haru's Comfort and Tohru's Shock

Don't Forget Me

Chapter Four: Haru's Comfort and Tohru's Shock

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own Fruits Basket. Please don't copy or steal this fic!

Author's Notes: Now I've gotten a few complaints about needing more details, and not going so fast with the plot. I shall do my best and I hope the pace improves!!! I'm very sorry if everyone feels rushed reading this!

Haru's Comfort and Tohru's Shock

Hatsuharu scanned the road ahead of him. Only moments earlier he had received a phone call from Shigure. He sighed deeply as he remembered the conversation. He knew something like this would happen when he heard about the accident. 'Kisa is just too sensitive,' he thought and shook his head. 'It's not her fault this happened.'

He continued on searching for quite sometime without any luck. When he almost felt like giving up he bumped into Yuki, who looked about as tired as he felt. "Oh, Haru," Yuki blinked. "Are you looking for Kisa too?" He wondered.

"Yeah," Haru nodded in reply. "Shigure called and told me what happened. I take it you haven't seen her then?"

"No," Yuki sighed regrettably. "She's a good hider, that's for sure."

"Yep, though not good enough." He motioned for Yuki to look upwards. Yuki followed Haru's gaze and immediately caught sight of the two legs dangling just above them. And of course those legs were attached to Kisa, who was sitting on a tree branch crying. It appeared she hadn't heard Haru and Yuki approach. "I'll talk to her." Haru whispered to Yuki. "Why don't you go tell the other's we found her?"

Yuki merely nodded with a smile and started walking in the other direction. As he waited for Yuki to leave Haru shoved his hands in his pocket and starred up at Kisa. He waited in silence until he heard her sniffle and then hiccup. Shaking his head Haru sighed and thought of what to say. "Hey," was all that he could manage to say.

Kisa gasped at the sound of Haru's voice and quickly looked over her shoulder and spotted him standing there, starring back up at her. "Ha...Hatsuharu?"

"Kisa, what are you doing up there crying?" Haru wondered, even though he already knew the answer.

"It's..." Kisa started, but lost her balance on the branch as she did. She let out a shrill cry and she fell off and pelted to the ground.

Haru lept forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you all right Kisa?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I fell out of a tree..." Kisa's voice whispered.

"Yeah," Haru nodded.

"That's...that's what they told Sissy!" Kisa cried and buried her face in Hatsuharu's shoulder. "They told her that she fell trying to help me out of a tree."

"Shh...it's al right." Haru held the girl close and did his best to comfort her. "Tohru is going to be fine."

"But, Hatsuharu...no one's ever remembered us after Hatori erases their memories!" Kisa protested.

"Kisa, are you giving up on Tohru so easily?" Haru questioned her.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Kisa wondered and looked up at Haru, her eyes filled with tears.

"Tell me...how would you describe Tohru, Kisa?"

Kisa thought a moment. She wasn't quite sure where Hatsuharu was going with this question, but she finally came upon an answer.

"Sissy...Sissy is kind, dependable, hardworking, helpful...determined," she said, contemplating each word as they escape from her lips. Her eyes began to widen at her own words.

Haru nodded knowingly. "Exactly." He smiled. "Kisa, Tohru cares about you, and all of us, very much. She's not just going to leave us alone. Just the fact that she's still living at Shigure's house shows that she wants to try and remember. So are you just going to cry and run away from her or are you going to help her like she always helps us?"

"I...I want to help Sissy!" Kisa cried.

"I knew you would." Haru smirked and wiped away the tears gracing Kisa's face. "Now, why don't we go back and talk with Tohru?"

Kisa nodded slowly as Haru let her down. Before starting back to Shigure's house Kisa spun to face Hatsuharu and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you Hatsuharu." She managed a smile.

"No problem. I'm glad you're feeling better. You're so much prettier when you're smiling," he said, offering his hand to her. Kisa blushed slightly and took his hand. Together the two made their way back to see Tohru.

Tohru sighed as she sat out on the front steps of Shigure's house with Uo. "I...I hope Kisa's all right," she said quietly.

"I'm sure she is. The Prince or Orange-top will find her soon enough," Uo assured Tohru.

As if on cue the two girls spotted Yuki and Kyo coming down the path towards the house. "Oh!" Tohru gasped and ran to them. "You...you didn't find Kisa?" she said, looking very upset.

"No, we did," Yuki, replied. "Our cousin, Hatsuharu was just talking to her. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Ah, I'm so relieved!" Tohru took a deep breath. "I hope she's not too upset with me."

"She's not upset with you idiot!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh!" Tohru gasped in shock. "She isn't?"

"Of course not Miss. Honda. Kisa's just upset with herself. I'm sure she isn't angry with you," Yuki told her. "Why don't we just go and wait for them?"

"All right," Tohru nodded and went back to the steps.

Not long after Kyo and Yuki's return, Tohru saw Kisa walking down the path, hold hands with a handsome young man who she assumed was the Hatsuharu that Yuki had mentioned earlier. "Kisa!" Tohru shouted and ran once more up the path to meet her.

"Sissy!" Kisa smiled as she let go of Hatsuharu's hand and ran into Tohru's open arms. "I'm sorry for running away like that!" She apologized.

"It's all right Kisa," Tohru replied. "But please don't be upset, with me or yourself. I'll do my best to remember, so please don't cry."

"I promise, I won't cry anymore," Kisa replied. "And I'm going to do my best to help you remember!"

"It's a promise then," Tohru smiled.

"Right," Kisa agreed.

A week had passed since the incident with Kisa. Things had gone smoothly since then. Kisa, Momiji, Haru and Hiro came to visit regularly with Tohru and Tohru in turn was settling in quite nicely. Uo noticed this of course and she was about ready to see if Tohru needed her to stay anymore. She and Hana had agreed that she was only to stay there long enough for Tohru to feel comfortable. The figured that having her stay in the same living conditions as she had before the accident might help her remember, so that meant that Uo wasn't part of the equation. Uo sighed at that depressing thought as she entered the kitchen where Tohru was making dinner. "Hey," was all she said.

"Oh, Uo!" Tohru turned and smiled at her friend. "Dinner should be done soon!"

"All right," Uo said. "But we need to talk for a bit."

"Hm? What's that matter Uo?" Tohru wondered, putting everything down and walking over to her.

"I was wondering...are you all right living here?" Uo asked point-blank.

"Well of course!" Tohru smiled. "It's nice living here together!"

"No, I mean...if I were to go home would you be all right?"

Tohru looked at Uo, a bit startled by her question. "I..." She began, but didn't know how to continue.

"I'm not trying to pressure you or anything," Uo said after seeing Tohru's reaction. "Why don't you think about it and talk to me later all right?"

"Sure!" Tohru agreed. "Well I better go finish dinner!" She said and bustled back over to the counter.

'Kyo wasn't at dinner,' Tohru thought as she washed the dishes. 'I wonder where he is...' When the last dish was dried and put away Tohru walked outside. Uo was up in her room, Shigure was in his study and Yuki had disappeared somewhere. Tohru looked up to the sky and smiled. 'It's such a nice evening,' she thought. She then looked back at the house. 'The roof...' The thought suddenly appeared in her mind. Then she had an urge to climb up on to the roof and there was no explaining it.

She finally managed to find a way up to the roof and immediately spotted Kyo lying on the roof, his head resting on to of his arms as he starred up into the sky. "Kyo?" Tohru called to him.

"Huh?" Kyo tilted his head and saw Tohru. He jumped up into a sitting position and starred at her. "How...how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't really," Tohru replied and crawled over to sit next to him. "It was like something was pulling me all the way up here."

Kyo watched Tohru in amazement. "Oh..." Was all he could say though.

"So...are you hungry at all? I mean you didn't come down for dinner and all..." Tohru offered. "There's some stew left over."

"Ah...sure," Kyo nodded. "I'm a little hungry I guess."

"Okay!" Tohru smiled and stood up, getting ready to go downstairs. But as she did she tripped over an uplifted shingle and fell, slipping to edge of the roof.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted and ran after her. As she began to fall off the edge Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm but her weight was too much so instead of being able to pull her up he had to jump behind her. They both landed on the ground with a thud; Kyo landing first then cushioning Tohru's landing.

Suddenly Tohru heard a popping noise and a cloud of orange smoke surrounded her for a few seconds. She then realized that she was no longer on top of Kyo. She jumped up and looked down on the ground. There, buried under Kyo's clothes was an orange cat that looked rather dazed. Tohru's eyes widened in shock as she reached down and scooped up the cat. "K...Kyo!?" She screamed.

Author's notes: So was it better paced or was it still way to fast? I hope this chapter was enjoyable and the next one should be more on the funny side I think


	5. Shigure's Explanation and Momiji's Surpr...

Don't Forget Me

Chapter Five: Shigure's Explanation and Momiji's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket sadly. I do however own this piece of fanfiction so please do not copy or steal it!

Author's Notes: Mwahahaha, sorry that I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I figured it was the best place to stop. Well anyways a lot of people are waiting for Tohru's reaction so here it is!

Chapter Five: Shigure's Explanation and Momiji's Surprise

"KYO!!!!" Tohru screeched. "Oh my gosh! What'd I do!? What happened!?" The distressed girl spun around to face the house still holding the unconscious cat. "UO! YUKI! ANYONE!!!" She called in a mad panic.

Yuki was the first to respond to her cry and immediately came out of the house and to her side. "Miss. Honda, what's..." Yuki's eyes slowly traveled from Tohru's face down to the cat in her hands and his expression went from utter fear to sheer embarrassment. "You stupid cat," he murmured.

Tohru meanwhile was still in a state of shock and confusion. "Yuki.... what happened to him!? I'm sure this is Kyo!"

"Shh...Miss. Honda I'll explain in a minute," Yuki hushed her and took Kyo out of her hands, hiding him behind his back as Uo came outside.

'Tohru, what the hell is going on out here!?" She yelled in a distressed voice.

"Oh, Miss Honda just thought she saw something out in the woods. Isn't that right?" Yuki smiled gently at Tohru, hoping that she would play along.

Fortunately she did. "Right, but I think it was just a...er cat now that I think about it!" She replied nervously.

Uo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jeez Tohru, you scared me half to death. Be more careful okay?" She muttered as she turned back to go back inside.

Once she was gone, Tohru turned to face Yuki. "What's going on Yuki?" She asked and took a step foreward.

As she did, she tripped on a rock on the ground and fell forward at Yuki. "Ah..." Yuki said, trying to catch her, but still hold on the Kyo. In an explosion of purple smoke Tohru was left with a cat and a slightly disgruntled rat. She prepared to scream but Yuki in his rat for place his paws on the leg. "Please, don't scream," he said. "Just take us inside and we'll explain with Shigure."

Tohru gulped and nodded. She picked Yuki and Kyo up in her arms and numbly walked inside and all the way to Shigure's study. She found him actually working hard on one of his novels, and he hadn't seemed to notice her come in.

"Shigure...we have a problem." Yuki stated plainly.

"Oh, what is it Yuki?" Shigure looked up from his computer with a smile. Though is smile suddenly faded as he saw the three before him. "Oh."

"I...I...I..." Tohru stuttered very nervously, clinging to Kyo and Yuki tightly.

"Now, now Tohru," Shigure said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Just calm down and have a seat. We'll explain this all."

Tohru nodded numbly and sat down in a chair and started to put Kyo and Yuki down. "Oh, I'd keep hugging them Tohru. At least for now, unless of course you want a couple of naked boys in the room," Shigure smirked. Tohru blushed deeply but clung to the two animals.

"Stop it Shigure. We don't need her anymore frightened than she is already," Yuki scowled.

"Right, of course." Shigure nodded and slumped down into his chair. "Now Tohru, the reason Yuki and Kyo transformed is because out family is cursed. Whenever certain family members are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or are under a lot of stress, they transform into an animal of the Zodiac. When you moved in with us you soon found out about the curse. In most cases we would have to had to have your memories erased, but the head of our house let you stay here with us and keep your memories, as long as it was kept a secret from others," Shigure let out the shortened explanation.

"Erased?" Tohru blinked. "Then have I..." She wondered.

"Yes, it is true," Shigure, sighed. "You do not have amnesia. Your memories of the Sohma's were erased."

"But why? Did I let the secret out! If I did....that was so horrible of me. I must have promised. To break a promise..." Tohru said, growing more and more upset.

"No, Miss Honda," Yuki finally spoke up. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, a young boy was having his memories of us erased, and he reached for you at the very last second. There was no stopping it, you both had your memories erased, and the process can not be reversed," Yuki gave the sad explanation.

"I see..." Was all Tohru could manage.

"Are you all right Tohru? Not too overwhelmed I hope?" Shigure asked with concern.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine." Tohru assured him with her trademark smile. "Um...how do they turn back?" She wondered.

"Ah, they'll change back on their own as long as you don't hug them more," Shigure answered.

"All right." Tohru nodded and stood up. "I'll just bring Kyo upstairs then since he's still unconscious," she told them.

"I'll just stay down here Miss. Honda." Yuki said and crawled out of her arms and down to the floor.

"Okay, then," Tohru nodded and left the room.

"Oh, and Tohru!" Shigure called after her. "Make sure Kyo's covered by his blankets before he transforms back!"

Tohru blushed, understanding his meaning. "Right!' She shouted back and started up the stairs. She cradled Kyo gently in her arms as he lay unconscious. She reached her room, careful not to bother Uo. Tohru doubted that they wanted her knowing about this. She softly laid Kyo down on his bed and put the covers over him when she entered his room. "There," she whispered and kneeled down beside the bed. She watched the orange cat breath in and out silently in his sleep until a puff or orange smoke exploded causing her to yelp and back away from the bed.

When the smoke cleared, there was Kyo, human once more, still unconscious. Now that he wasn't bright orange, the scrapes and bruises he had received from the fall were more visible. Tohru's eyes sank and her face grew sadder by the second. She rested her head on her arms, and her arms on the edge of Kyo's bed. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey..." Kyo's voice said roughly. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, see?"

Tohru gasped and looked up at his face. "K...Kyo!" She blushed. "Are you all right!?"

"Yeah, it's just a few scratches," he said, acting tough. "It's just because I was....a cat that I passed out." He turned his face away from Tohru. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No! I'm glad I did!" Tohru assured him. "Shigure, he said there was no way to reverse my memory loss, but still, I can't give up! I want things to be like they were before I had my memories erased. Maybe that way I can remember more. That's why I'm going to ask Uo to move back home."

Kyo slowly looked back at Tohru's face with shock. "But..." He began.

"To tell you the truth, the idea of living with you three never seemed all _that _uncomfortable. I mean at first I was a little wary, but I know that my heart just...belonged here," Tohru said with a vacant look in her eyes. She then paused and blushed. "Oh, but I'm sure that just sounds silly right!?" She gasped nervously.

Kyo wanted to just assure her then and there that it wasn't silly, that it was the best thing he had heard in days, but being who he was; "It's sure does," is what came out of his mouth. "But you always say stupid things like that, so yeah..."

"Right..." Tohru gave him a small, hesitated smile. He did sound all that sincere when he had given her a reply so she didn't take it to heart. "Well, I'll just let you get dressed," she nodded and walked over to the door.

"Um, Tohru?" Kyo's voice cracked.

Tohru turned around just as she reached the door. "Yes?"

"Er...thanks."

"For what?" She blinked at him.

'For everything...' He thought. "Just...thanks," his voice translated.

"Sure," Tohru smiled and exited the room.

"So I'll see you around Tohru," Uo grinned and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "Probably when school starts next week."

"Right," Tohru nodded as she hugged her back. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Hey, no problem. I was glad to do it," Uo smirked. "Well, bye," She said and left down the path, leaving Tohru by herself.

"Did that damn Yankee finally leave?" Kyo's voice asked rudely as he joined Tohru outside.

Tohru gasped, shocked and Kyo's entrance and spun around to look up at him. "Um...I told Uo that I was comfortable here by myself now, so she packed and left," Tohru explained and smiled at Kyo.

"Well...good," Kyo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, messing his orange hair slightly. He opened his mouth, as his cheeks grew ever so pink. He looked about ready to say something when...

"TOHRU!" An almost painfully cheery voice cried. Tohru and Kyo's eyes darted to the path where none other than the energetic Momiji came bounded down to them.

"Oh, hello Momiji." Tohru smiled as he reached them.

"Tohru! I heard you found out, about the curse!" Momiji bounced up in down in his spot and grinned up at Tohru.

"Oh, yes." Tohru nodded.

"YEAH! That means I can hug you again!" Momiji cheered and leapt forward, tackling Tohru and knocking her to the ground. In a puff of smoke a rabbit replaced the young boy. Tohru blinked in shock, then peered down at the rabbit in her lap.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Tohru squealed with delight and hugged Momiji close.

Kyo rolled his eyes and growled lowly at the scene. "You stupid rabbit, did you really just come here to hug Tohru?" He spat.

"Well no...." Momiji replied. "I also have a surprise for Tohru!"

"A surprise? What is it?" Tohru wondered.

"We're going to the hot springs!" Momiji declared.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
